Unexpected
by Nutter Butter-Peanutjon
Summary: One unexpected thing changes Austin & Ally's lives forever. Rated K Plus for kissing/other romance.
1. Successes & Setbacks

**This story shows what would happen if something totally unexpected happened during Successes & Setbacks. I'll do some episodes in a new view, and then start being original. Let's start where it began.**

Chapter 1 - Successes & Setbacks - Ally's POV

"_Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause your all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh, oh  
The way that you do!"_ Austin sang as Jimmy Starr watched, amused.

"Here comes a high note!" I said cautiously to Dez and Trish.

"Shhhhh, Austin's singing!" Dez said. I stared at him, confused.

"_You got the fire so keep burning it up!_" Austin sang. Everyone cheered when Austin hit the high note.  
"_Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause your all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh, oh  
The way that you do!"_ Austin finished as we cheered.

"Austin Moon, I've been in this business for a long time, and talent like yours doesn't come around. How would you like a contract with Starr Records?" Jimmy Starr asked. We shrieked and ran over to him. "I'll take that as a yes?" he asked.

"YES!" we all screamed.

"Then you have yourself a deal," he said before leaving.

"Woohoo!" Austin cried and dashed over to us.

And that's when it happened.

Austin grabbed me by the shoulders and brought our lips together. Trish and Dez gasped shortly before we separated. Not sure what to think, I dashed upstairs to the practice room and began to cry. I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop. I heard Austin, Trish, and Dez talking downstairs, so I stifled my sobs for a couple of seconds.

"Why did you do that?" I heard Trish say.

"I didn't mean too, I was just excited," Austin replied, obviously upset.

"You have to go talk to her," Trish said. I heard Austin start upstairs, and, realizing I was standing at the door with my ear to it, quickly dashed over to my piano bench and sat down. I began randomly playing, and Not a Love Song came out.

"_I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song…  
Not a love song…"_ I sang quietly as Austin walked in. I ignored him as some more notes formed into a song.

"_I can get your heartbeat  
Beat-beat-beatin' like  
I can get your heartbeat beatin' like that  
You know you got my heartbeat  
Beat-beat-beatin' like  
Ay-ay  
Ay-ay…"_

"Hey Ally…" Austin said nervously. I simply raised my hand in reply. He sat down next to me. I moved to the couch. "Look, I'm really sorry, I was just excited," he apologized. I sighed and looked up.

"It's ok," I said. I got up and hugged him.

"We're good?" Austin assured himself. "We're good," I replied.

**More coming soon! Next up: Costumes & Courage! =D**

**R&R!**


	2. Backups & Breakups

**Ya know what? I think I'm going to do a different episode instead of Costumes & Courage. I tried it but I couldn't make it original enough- not enough Auslly. =( So instead, here's Backups & Breakups! Short chapter cuz there's only one Auslly scene. But it's a good one. So let's get going!**

Chapter 2 - Backups & Breakups - Austin's POV

"I can't believe Trish and Dez are dating," Ally said in shock.

"It's surprising, but…I can kinda picture it," I said in reply. We both tried to imagine it. "Uugh…" I said after doing so. "Ok, maybe it's a little hard to picture," I admitted.

"I don't know why Trish didn't tell me- we're supposed to be best friends!" Ally said, slightly upset.

"She probably feel weird about it. Y'know, cause WEIRD!" I said. Ally smiled.

"What if they break-up?" Ally realized. My eyes grew wide. "How are we going to work together? Or…be _friends_ together!"

"I just don't want it to change the way the four of us hang out," I agreed.

"They'd feel the same way if we were dating," Ally said.

"Me and you?" I said nervously. "That-that-that'd be weird."

"Heh, heh, that'd be really weird…" She tried to picture it. I stared at her.

"It wouldn't be _that_ weird…" I mumbled to myself.

"What?" she said, snapping back to reality.

"…Would it really be _that_ weird?" I asked her. She stared at me.

"Well…"

**I LOVE cliffhangers! And fast updating. And I did both! =D**

**So R&R!**


	3. Magazines & Made-Up Stuff

**Time for Magazines & Made-Up Stuff! This is another pretty short one, and is mostly thoughts from Ally and less dialogue. But let's get a move on!**

Chapter 3 - Magazines & Made-Up Stuff - Ally's POV

"Wow, Austin and Brooke's date sure is taking a long time," I said. I was totally jealous. Ever since a couple months ago when Austin accidently kissed me, I've been a little attracted to him. But I can't let anyone know that- not even Trish. "Oh here they come!" I said excitedly. "Act like you're not watching them."

"We're _not_," Trish replied. I glared at her and began to listen to Austin and Brooke.

"Austin, I had so much fun on our date," Brooke said. "I made a scrapbook of our time together!" Really, a crazy scrapbook girl instead of me? Well, I guess I do have a songbook/diary. "Here's a napkin from our first date," Brooke said. I hope that's her napkin, not his. That would be weird. "A mini-golf scorecard from our second date," Brooke flipped to another page. I peeked at it and saw that Brooke had totally murdered Austin's score. "A crouton, from the salad we _just finished_!" Wow she's weird. In a few weeks, that scrapbook needs quarantined. "Wanna hang out Friday?" Say no, Austin. SAY NO.

"Uh…I was supposed to hang out with Dez, but…sure!" Seriously Austin?! You dumped your crazy best friend for your crazy girlfriend?

"Aw…" Dez whined behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys!" Austin said and tried to do his handshake with Dez. Dez ignored him.

"Alright, enough boring-" Trish started to say. I couldn't help but interrupt her.

"What took you so long?" I asked Austin, slightly annoyed. Confused, Austin looked at me. I felt Trish staring at the back of my head angrily, but ignored her.

"We just had fun, that's all," Austin said. "What were you saying, Trish?"

"Just that I-" Trish tried again.

"But what did you do?" I interrupted her. Trish mumbled something behind me.

"We shared a salad at this cool new restaurant," he said. "It only serves fruit and veggies. Did you know Brooke was a vegetarian?"

"Not talking about Brooke here, Austin," I said.

"…Yes…we are," Austin replied in slight confusion.

"Hello?! Me here?! Trying to speak?!" Trish said annoyed.

"But what _exactly_ did you do?" I continued. Trish growled angrily.

"Why do you care?" Austin said, slightly annoyed.

"Just…curious…" I replied.

"Are you done now?" Trish groaned at me. I shrugged. Austin turned his head to Trish, but still stared at me in annoyed confusion. I simply listened to Trish.

**Yay! That was somewhat fun. And there wasn't a cliffhanger! =D Ok, so that's all for now. See ya till later, and R&R!**


	4. Lyrics & Love

**Woot woot! Ya know what time it is?**

**ORIGINAL STORY TIME! =D**

**So no more episodes, just stuff I come up with! This can be lots of fun if I do this right…**

Chapter 4 - Lyrics & Love - Austin's POV

Ally and I were working in the practice room on a love song. It was really sunny outside and there wasn't much to do but sit around or else your skin would get burnt off.

"Do you like me?" Ally said out of nowhere after finishing playing what she had for a verse. I stared at her in surprise.

"W-what?" I said in shock.

"Do you like me?" she said again. Confused, I shook my head. She shrugged and got to work on some lyrics. That was weird. She sung a line in the song.

"Sounds good, Ally," I said. We high-fived.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About liking me," she explained. I stared at her.

"Ally, why do you think I like you? Remember? _It's not a love song  
Not a love song…_"

"Ever since a year ago when you kissed me you've been acting strange around me."

"Says the girl who interrogated me about my date."

"Like the 'Would it really be that weird if we dated?'"

"Well yeah, but would it really _be that weird_?"

"Somewhat, but it's not something you ask out of the blue."

"It is when you're Austin Moon."

"…True," Ally decided. "So I'm thinking that for the chorus…" Glad that's over.

**Well that was fun. Sorry it's so short, it's hard for me to do this type of thing. I think that the next chapter will be a continuation of this. And Kira will be in it!**

**pleasedonthateme**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	5. Rumors & Rock Stars

**Ok, another original chappie. Yay! My original idea with Kira won't be until the next chappie so it can be in Austin's POV. So let's see where this leads us.**

Chapter 5 - Rock Stars & Rumors - Ally's POV

"Hey Auslly!" called a girl named Jessica as Trish and I walked down the hall.

"Auslly…?" I said, confused.

"Hi, Auslly! Nice to see you!" a guy named Kent waved to me as he walked by me opening my walked.

"Trish…" I said in confusion. "Why are people calling me Auslly?"

"I dunno," Trish replied. "Maybe it's a nickname."

"Are they saying it as an insult," I asked thoughtfully. "Or as some type of compliment?"

"I dunno, probably that second one."

"Well what would Auslly mean? Awesome-Ally? Or maybe-"

"It's a shipping name!" Trish outburst.

"W…what?"

"You know, when people go online and say two people should date?"

"…Well, who's the second person?"

"…I dunno, maybe Austin."

"Austin? Why Austin?"

"…Because I may have…possibly…started a rumor that you were dating?"

"WHAT?! Trish!"

"Sorry! People were complaining because I hadn't started any rumors lately! I have a reputation to keep, ya know!"

"Look, Trish, I gotta go. My dad's waiting. You better tell everyone that rumor's not true."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

I rolled my eyes and left. When we got home, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ally! It's me, Dez!_"

"Oh hi Dez! Do you need the new lyrics?"

"_No, I just wanted to say how psyched I am that you and Austin are dating!_"

"WHAT?!"

"_Yeah, Trish just called me and told me all about it!_"

"Please tell me you didn't talk to Austin yet…"

"_No, I'm going to call him right now! Bye!_"

"NO DON'T HANG UP! Austin and I aren't really dating. Trish was just making a rumor."

"…_Oh. Then I guess I shouldn't call him._"

"Pretty much."

"_Ok! Bye!_" He hung up. My older sister Karin walked in and turned on the TV.

"Hey Karin," I greeted her.

"Hi Ally!" she responded.

"I need your help."

"…Why?"

"Well, I just learned this rumor-"

"You mean that you and Austin are dating?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh, I helped Trish come up with it."

"Karin!"

"Sorry! She asked me for help!"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and got on my computer. My inbox was full.

_Hey Ally! It's so great that you and Austin are finally dating!_

That was from Dallas. Great.

_Hey Ally, it's me Tilly! I hate you even more for dating Austin!_

Yay…more bloggers in butterfly suits.

_Hey Ally! So cool that you're dating Austin. Guess my date with him's off._

Cassidy. Yay. Austin's gonna kill me.

_BACK OFF ALLY! Austin's mine._

Emma Ross?! I can't believe Trish gave her _my_ e-mail address!

_It's so cool that you're dating Austin, Ally!_

That was Trent- wait how did he get my e-mail address?! Weirdo.

"I can't believe this!" I outburst. "Everyone thinks I'm dating Austin!"

"Your songbook said you liked him," Karin replied.

"It was about Dallas, and- WAIT WHY DID YOU READ MY SONGBOOK?!"

"Um… I didn't?"

"Ugh…"

"Is it really that bad that people think you're dating Austin?"

"Well, not really I guess…"

"I knew it! _You like Austin  
You like Austin  
You like Austin_…" she sang.

"I don't like Austin! …That much."

"Whatever."

**Well that was somewhat fun. If you know where a lot of these lines came from, you get an invisible non-feelable or tastable** **cookie.**


	6. A4 & Advice

**Kira's still not here. I got a better idea. But I promise, she'll appear EVENTUALLY.**

Chapter 6 - A4 & Advice - Austin's POV

I headed in the house, with my hood covering my face. That was the most embarrassing trip to the park EVER. Or, as Megan might say, ev-ah! When I arrived with Pixie (my dog), I saw Augustus and Alex (my brothers) writing songs for their band with my other siblings. They wanted me to join, but I'd rather work with Ally, Trish, and Dez.

"Hey Austin!" Alex greeted me and looked up. "Why is your face covered?"

"Oh," I said as I put my hood down. "Everyone kept telling me how awesome it was that Ally and I were dating."

"You finally got together? Great!" Augustus said.

"No!" I groaned. "It's a rumor that Trish and Ally's sister started."

"Oh," Augustus said. "Forget I said that." Ayla came downstairs.

"Hey Austin!" Ayla said as she came downstairs. "Augustus, you got that song done yet?"

"No, got distracted by Austin's 'lady problems'," Augustus said as he and Alex got back to work. I groaned again.

"Austin, you're having 'lady problems'?" Ayla asked.

"Not really," I said, starting to head upstairs.

"His friend told everyone he's dating Ally," Alex explained.

"Ahhhh…" Ayla said. "It's pretty easy to believe- especially since you kissed her."

"Ayla!" I screamed.

"You _kissed_ her? When?!" Augustus said teasingly.

"I was excited, and-"

"I knew you liked her!" Alex said excitedly.

"Guys, shut up!"

"_Austin likes Ally  
Austin likes Ally…_"

"Leave him alone, dorks!" Ayla said, smacking Alex in the back of the head. She turned back to me, "You know what you should do?"

"…What?" I asked, desperate for a way out.

"Get a girlfriend. If you have a new girlfriend, it'll be easier to convince everyone you're not dating Ally."

"…That's…actually a good idea. Thanks Ayla!" I said and hugged her.

**For the record, Augustus, Alex, and Ayla are all based off of Ross Lynch's siblings (somewhat). Augustus is Rocky, Alex is Riker, and Ayla is Rydel. I might introduce a version of Ratliff later.**

**That was a lot of fun, especially with introducing Austin's siblings. Can't wait till it's time to write the next chappie!**


	7. Films & Feelings

**Finally, Kira! (pleasedonthateme) So now Austin follows Ayla's advice. Can't wait until you see what happens.**

Chapter 7 - Films & Feelings - Ally's POV

"Guess who got a new girlfriend?"

First thought, Trish. Second thought, wait what?! Third thought, "Oh, hi Austin! You have a girlfriend?" I felt a little bit of jealousy broiling in my stomach._ Forget it, genius, you don't like him that way._

"Yeah!" Austin was extremely proud of himself. "It's Jimmy's daughter Kira."

"…The one with the funky breath?" I asked in shock.

"…She brushed her teeth," he said embarrassedly. At that moment, Kira walked in.

"Hi Austin," she said sweetly. They hugged. I moaned and got back to work organizing the harmonicas.

Later on, I went to Trish's house to watch a movie with her and have a sleepover. Dad didn't care- he was on one of his business trips that take a day, and then he finds out he wasn't invited. "Why do I feel like this every time Austin gets a girlfriend?" I asked Trish. Brooke, Kira… Trish turned to me.

"Cuz you're in love, duh," she said simply before going back to looking for a movie to watch.

"What? Me? In love? With him? No way," I argued. Trish turned back to me.

"Why did you interrogate him about Brooke?"

"…Because they took so long," I said in reply.

"Why were you so jealous when he said he was dating Kira?"

"I don't know- wait you know I was jealous?"

"I do now," Trish said with a smirk. "That proves it. You love Austin."

"No I don't!"…is what I wanted to say. But why _did_ I interrogate him? Why _was_ I jealous? "I…like Austin," I said quietly to myself.

"Duh," Trish said. She rolled her eyes before reaching for a movie. "How about…The Lion King 2?" she asked.

"Isn't that kinda a romance movie?"

"Well, we could watch Titanic…"

"…Do you have the original Lion King?"

"Yeah, but I think a romance movie would be better."

"I'd rather just watch Lion King," I said simply.

"Fine."

"Why do you want a romance movie, anyway?"

"Because-" Knock knock. Who else did she invite? I found out when she opened the door.

"Hey Trish, I'm here for the movie," I heard Austin say from outside. Why did she invite Austin?! And just when she got me convinced I like him! …Oh look, I found my answer.

"Great! Go sit on the couch, I'm going to pop some popcorn," she said as she headed into the kitchen, leaving me and Austin alone together on the couch. I could tell he felt as awkward as I did as Lion King started. I'm glad I made her watch a non-romantic movie.

"I wonder what's taking Trish so long," I said, in an attempt to make it less awkward.

"Not sure," he replied simply. Still a little awkward, isn't it? As Simba and Nala argued about the fact that they couldn't get married, I realized how long I had loved Austin. I looked at him and realized just how cute he was. He turned to me with a confused face. "Why are you staring…?" he asked slightly nervously. I shook it off.

"Sorry, just thinking," I said, turning back to the movie. "…Austin?" I said suddenly. He turned back to me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Ally, anything."

"I…" before I could finish, I felt my stomach tie into a knot. "…don't…feel so…" and I threw up on his lap.

"Ew!" he shrieked as he jumped up. Trish ran in from the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Austin!" I said nervously.

"I'll call your mom to get a change of clothes," Trish said, shaking her head as Austin headed into the bathroom to try to wash off. "What did you do?" she asked me.

"I was going to tell him I liked him," I replied, sadly.

"Well maybe you should wait until tomorrow," Trish told me. "Puking on a boy's lap doesn't exactly make him want to date you." I grinned slightly.

**Well, now Ally knows she likes Austin. And the Auslly-ness has come out!**

**P.S. Have any of you seen the Girlfriends & Girl-Friends promo? I can't believe Ally likes Austin! And in the canon! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	8. Crushes & Convincing

**Well, here's Kira's big moment. And I know you won't hate me, because she helps Auslly! Yay!**

Chapter 8 - Crushes & Convincing - Austin's POV

"And then she just…threw up on me," I finished my story. I turned to Kira, who was fiddling with a French fry. "What's wrong?"

"All you've talked about the entire time we've been dating is Ally," she replied, looking up at me. "Do you like her, or me?" I stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"…What?"

"Do you like her, or me?" Kira said, annoyed. I didn't know what to answer. At that moment, the waiter walked up.

"So what will you be ordering?" he said, to my relief. We ordered, ate, and Kira didn't mention it again, thank goodness. But what did she really mean?

"What do you think she meant?" Trish said to me, annoyed, when I asked her at Sonic Boom the next day.

"…I think I don't know, which is why I asked you."

"Idiot…" Trish mumbled.

"I heard that," I growled.

"What she means is, you like Ally," Trish said in reply.

"And your proof is?" I said, annoyed.

"You only dated Kira because everyone thought you liked Ally."

"You know about that?"

"I do now," she smirked. I groaned.

"So? That doesn't prove that I like Ally."

"What was the last conversation you and Kira had?"

"About her thinking I like Ally."

"…The conversation before that."

"…About the night at your house."

"And the conversation before that?"

"The songs I perform…" Trish glared at me. "…and Ally writes."

"See?" she said proudly.

"See what?"

"UGH…" Trish groaned. "This is a lot harder than Ally…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Ally admitted that she likes you," Trish said nonchalantly.

"She did?" I asked. My heart started beating fast. I wasn't sure if I was happy or confused.

"Yup," Trish said simply.

"…She did?" I asked again.

"Yuup," Trish said once again.

"…She _really_ did?"

"YES. SHE DID. AND I QUOTE: I…like Austin."

"…Are you sure?"

Trish grabbed my shoulders, "SHE LIKES YOU, OKAY?! ALLY. LIKES. YOU." She shook me during this rant.

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Trish shook her head and walked away. At that moment, Ally walked in.

"Hi Austin," she said nervously. I had no idea what to do.

"Ally, can we talk? …In the practice room?" I said.

"Um…sure?" Ally was extremely nervous. We headed upstairs and I shut the door. "Look, I'm really sorry about last night, I just wasn't feeling good, and-" I brought our lips together.

**Yayayayayayayayayayayayayaya yayayayayayayayayayayayayaya yayayayayayayayayayayayayaya yayayayayayayayayayayayayaya yayayayayayayayayayayayayaya yayayayayayayayayayayayayaya yayayayayayayayayayayayayaya yayayayayayayayayayayayayaya yayayayayayayayayayayayayaya yayayayay!**

**And this time Ally won't run away. Well, where would she run?**

**That was really fast updating, I'm proud of myself!**

**But this isn't over, and they still won't get together. You know, Kira still exists.**

**(A/N This chapter I finished awhile ago but forgot to add it. So the next chapter is up literally right now, and the "fast updating" thing isn't true.)**


	9. Dating & Despair

**Sorry, no Auslly in this chapter. In fact the exact opposite. Sadness. :(**

**But it all leads to happiness of Ausllyhood, so don't kill me!**

Chapter 9 - Dating & Despair - Ally's POV

As Austin pulled away, my heart skipped a beat. "Austin-" I started to say.

"Ally wait," Austin interrupted me. "I love you, Ally. I really do. I have ever since we met." I couldn't believe my ears. "Please, please, PLEASE tell me you'll go to a movie with me tomorrow."

"Austin, I…" I tried to speak.

"Please, Ally," he begged.

"…No," I finally said.

"What?"

"No, Austin, I can't date you," I struggled as these words emerged from my mouth. I saw a tear fall down his cheek. "I'm sorry," I said and left.

DEZ'S POV (**A/N Yes I'm changing POVs. I need Dez! 1, I haven't used him very much yet. 2, I need him to continue the story. Ally just doesn't work.**)

"Hey Ally, what were you and Austin talking about?" I asked Ally as she came downstairs.

"Nothing, just-" she said. I saw tears pouring down her face. "I just need to go home," she said and left. I turned to Trish.

"I dunno," Trish replied. Realizing Austin was still in the practice room, I headed up there to talk to him and heard Trish leave. Probably to talk to Ally. I knocked on the locked door into the practice room.

"_What?!_" Austin cried from inside.

"Hey buddy, it's Dez," I said, starting to put the pieces together. I heard him get up and he opened the door. I saw that he had been crying. I sat in the chair where Ally always sits. Austin laid on top of the piano. "What happened?" I asked.

"I kissed her."

"Again?"

"And I asked her out."

"Ok."

"And she said no."

"Ah. So that means…" He turned to me. "…help me here…"

"It means she doesn't like me, and now I'm an idiot!" he yelled at me.

"It seems you have some anger issues…"

"Shut up, Dez!" he shrieked. I stared at him in shock. "Sorry, sorry," he said. At that moment, an alarm went off on his phone. "Oh, dang it!" he suddenly cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Kira and I have another date tonight," he groaned.

"So? Just cancel," I told him matter-of-factly.

"I can't, she's already upset because I keep talking about Ally."

"Wow, you really do love her."

"Dez!"

"Sorry."

"…What if you went on my date?"

"…What?"

"Remember your Austin Moon Halloween costume?"

"Duh."

"Put it on. And use the Austin Moon Suit from when we pranked Trent."

"Um, ok."

"Just go on my date with Kira, and it'll be fine."

"…And why can't _YOU_?"

"I don't want to."

"Oh ok, at first I thought it was a stupid reason."

"Whatever."

"Wait, how will I know what to say?"

"…I'll work on some cards with things to say while you're changing."

"Got it!"

"Alright, let's get this started."

**And the plan begins! Yay for Kira. She and Trish will create Auslly! :D**

**And Dez will somewhat help. Ya know, in a Dez-y-ish way.**


	10. Fake Dates & Fancy Dinners

**Welcome back! This chapter will start a pattern of, instead of just Austin & Ally's POVs, different POVs. (you know, like Dez in the previous chappie.)**

**And I'm responding to reviews! I know I've never done it before, but there were a couple of reviews this time that just…needed a response.**

PhoebeHalliwell23 - Thank you!

zendayagomez - Again, thank you!

Lovatic4Life98 - Not entirely sure yet, but probably because it could jeopardize their partnership if they broke up. That's kinda why they aren't dating yet in the canon.

**Ok so maybe it was just one. Oh well! I'll probably keep doing it. :)**

**Now let's get this party started!**

Chapter 10 - Fancy Dinners & Fake Dates - Kira's POV

"Hi Austin!" I said as he approached our table. "You…look different."

"Oh, um…" I saw him reach into his pocket, then look at something in his hand. "I got a haircut."

"Oh really?" I said happily. "It looks good! Almost…the same."

"Uh, yeah." He sounds different too. "Let's eat."

"Alright." We sat down and ordered our drinks. He ordered _Pepsi_. "I thought you hated _Pepsi_?"

"Oh, um…" he said nervously. He sorted through his pocket again. "I lead to like it."

"Lead to like it?"

"Oh, um… learned! Learned to like it. Heh, heh…"

"O…kay…" The waiter came back and we ordered our meals. "So, you're being quiet…" I said curiously. Usually he'd be blabbering on about Ally right about now.

"Erm…" He dug through his pocket frantically. "I…um…" He pulled a bunch of index cards out of his pocket and sorted through them frantically.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked angrily.

"Hold on, let me find the index card that answers that question…" he said carefully.

"…Dez?"

"…Still sorting."

"Dez, tell me where Austin is."

"…He didn't give me that card."

"_DEZ_."

"…Yes?" he asked nervously.

"Where is Austin?" I asked again.

"I don't know."

"DEZ!"

"I really don't know! He just told me to come and pretend to be him!"

"…Fine, I believe you. But next time you see him, tell him we're through," I said before leaving. I can't believe Austin would do something like this to me. An hour or so later, a rock hit my window. Shatter.

"Oops," I faintly heard Austin say from outside. Avoiding the glass, I headed over to my window.

"Austin, what are you doing?" I moaned to him.

"Let me in!"

"Fine, but you're paying for the window," I said before heading downstairs and letting him in. We headed to my room again. "What do you want?" I asked after he sat there in silence for a couple seconds.

"I'm really sorry, Kira, I just-"

"Just what?" I asked angrily. I listened as he rambled on, and on, about kissing Ally, them staying friends, then he asked her out, and she turned him down, blah, blah, blah…

"Austin, get to the point."

"Please take me back."

"…Fine. I forgive you. But!" I said before he hugged me. "I'm not taking you back."

"Oh," he said sadly.

"I'll tell you what I will do, though."

"…What?"

"You said you like Ally, right?"

"Yeah…"

"But she didn't like you?"

"Yeah…"

"…I'm gonna get her to like you," I decided.

"Really?!" he asked. I nodded. "Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou!" he said and hugged me. I smiled.

**Okay, kinda a filler chappie, whatevz. Trish comes up next. And, as I said previously, it's up to Trish and Kira to save Auslly! …with some help from Dez.**


	11. Lovers & Likers

**Well, more Auslly is on it's way!**

…**but not in this chapter. Sad face.**

**This chapter just has Kira, Trish, and Ally. And maybe Austin depending on how my mind goes. But probably not.**

Chapter 11 - Lovers & Likers - Trish's POV

"Ally?" I called after knocking on her bedroom door a couple of times.

"What?" I heard her say, sobbing.

"Let me in, it's Trish," I said, feeling her pain. She came over and opened the door. "What's wrong, Ally?" I asked.

"Austin loves me," she said, still sobbing.

"…I thought you loved him. Doesn't that make it a good thing?"

"No, I _LIKE_ him. He _LOVES_ me."

"…Not seeing the difference."

"I just wanted us to be friends. If we date, and break up, it's all over! No partnership or anything!"

"Not necessarily…"

"It'll be awkward, even if we don't break up terribly. But I made him cry just by listening! He _LOVES_ me, Trish!"

"…Ally, if he really loves you that much, why would he break up with you?"

"I don't know, he's a boy. He said Kira was" she said this next part in a very rude and mocking way "'flawless' and still loves me! Cassidy was" more rude mocking "'perfect but not too perfect' but he got over her seconds later! It's not fair!" she said and burst into tears. Someone knocked at the door again. Since Ally was still crying, I opened the door.

"Kira?" I asked in shock. "Go away!" Ally cried and a pillow flew over my head into Kira's hands.

"Ally, I've come to talk."

"Go away!" Ally cried again. Another pillow. I caught this one.

"Austin isn't dating me anymore."

"See Trish?!" Ally said and buried her head into the only pillow on her bed.

"Ally, he really does love you," Kira said, still calm, despite the fact that Ally was attacking her just seconds earlier. Of course, it was pillows. "Why don't you like him?"

Ally turned away. "She doesn't want to ruin their partnership," I explained to Kira. "But she does like him," I added.

"Why do you think it would ruin your-" Kira started. Bam! This pillow hit her face. "Ow," she said.

"Here, I think I know most of it," I told Kira. We headed outside of Ally's room to let her cry while I explained what I knew.

"I see," Kira said thoughtfully. "Well, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," I said. We both thought for a second.

"What if we tricked her into going on one date with him?" Kira said suddenly.

"But how?"

"One of us could take her to the Melody Diner, and leave her with Austin."

"There's no way for us to leave without leaving her suspicious."

"Oh, yeah."

"What if she went because I got a job there, and she sat with Austin?"

"She wouldn't sit with Austin, she would avoid him."

"True."

"…I know!"

"What?"

"I need to call Dez," Kira said cheerfully, pulling out her phone.

**And that's where Dez comes in. Anyone know what Kira's planning?**

**And I'm not entirely sure why she has Dez's number. Probably from Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath. :)**

**Review replies! A couple are from Chapter 9 or 8, cuz they reviewed after I finished.**

LoveShipper(Chapter 9) - It definitely was interesting, but ended rather well.

LoveShipper(Chapter 8) - Yeah. But (at least in this story) Austin knows all the time that he likes Ally, and Ally doesn't. So, ya know.

Lovatic4Life98 - Well, it'll begin in chappie 12. ;)

Loveshipper(Chapter 10) - I know, right?

**Well, Chapter 12 will be up as soon as possible, so just wait! :)**


	12. Dates & Deceiving

**Well, now it's Auslly! Anyone excited? Well duh, why else would you read this?**

**This chapter will alternate Austin, Ally, and Kira's POVs.**

Chapter 12 - Dates & Deceiving - Ally's POV

"Hey Al-ly," Dez said from my phone.

"Hey, Dez…" I groaned.

"Wanna hang out?"

"…Why?"

"Cuz we're friends."

"Oh. Well, uh, I guess so. Where we going?"

"The Melody Diner!"

"Oh, haven't been there in awhile. Ok, meet you there!" I said and hung up. I dried my face and started getting dressed. Why did Dez suddenly ask me to hang out? Wait, does he want to date me?! Ewww!

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"I can't believe you convinced Ally to go out with me!" I said cheerfully to Kira and Trish when they came over and told me the news.

"Um, well, kinda," Kira said nervously.

"Kinda?" I asked.

"She thinks she's just having a friendly dinner with Dez," Kira then explained.

"Kira!" Trish yelled.

"Sorry, I just hate lying! And besides, Ally would've called him Dez anyway," Kira said apologetically.

"Wait, so Ally doesn't know we're going out?!" I asked angrily.

"Not…exactly…" Trish said nervously.

"I won't lie to her," I said grumpily, and plopped onto my bed.

"Please, Austin? It's the only way!" Kira begged me.

"No!" I said.

"…Fine, we'll tell her the truth," Trish said. Trish and Kira left.

**KIRA'S POV**

"Are we really going to tell the truth?" I asked Trish.

"No, duh," Trish replied.

"Oh," I sighed.

"You came up with the plan in the first place," Trish reminded me.

"Yeah, but I didn't know we were gonna lie!" I defended myself.

**ALLY'S POV**

"Hey Al-ly!" Dez said from my phone. Wow, déjà vu.

"Hey Dez," I sighed, almost completely ready.

"I just wanted to tell you that I just got cast in a play as Austin, so the entire time we're at the Diner, you have to call me Austin."

"Um, ok…" I said. Weird. Well, it is Dez.

"And I'm working on my character voice and outfit, so don't pay any attention if I look and sound like Austin." Is he trying to make himself like Austin so I'll like him? This is disgusting.

"Ok."

"And don't mention any of this, it'll make me lose my character."

"Sure." Weird-o.

"Ok, seeya!"

"Bye, Dez…" I sighed and hung up. "There, ready!" I said to myself and headed to the mall. I really hope Dez doesn't make any moves on me.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Austin, Ally agreed to go out with you!" Trish said as she entered the room.

"Really? No tricks?!" I asked excitedly.

"Well…" Kira started to say. Trish slapped her hand over Kira's mouth.

"No tricks!" Trish said cheerfully. Kira groaned.

"Great! I'll get ready!" I said and they left. I can't wait for my date with Ally. This has always been my dream.

**KIRA'S POV**

"I hate you," I told Trish angrily.

"I know," Trish said with a smile.

**That was fun. Ok, time for review responses!**

PhoebeHalliwell23 - Thank you, and here's the update! :)

Jazmin(Chapter 3) - Well, the first few there was very little Auslly in the episodes I was doing.

Jazmin(Chapter 11) - Make an account, do better. I dare you. :)

**Ok, that's it. Next chapter is the fake date! …and Kira and Trish may not survive. :O**


	13. Red Hair & Blonde Hair

**Well, it's time for the fake date. Do you think Trish and Kira will survive when Austin and Ally find out what happened? Do you think Auslly will survive? :O**

Chapter 13 - Red Hair & Blonde Hair - Ally's POV

I arrived at the Melody Diner and looked around for Dez. I didn't see him, but I saw Austin, who waved to me. Oh yeah, Dez is dressed up as Austin. I walked over to the table. "Cool cos-" I realized that he asked me not to mention it. He looked at me, puzzled. "I mean, hi, _Austin_," I said, putting emphasis on Austin before sitting down.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

That was weird. Cool cos-? And why did she emphasize Austin so much? Oh well, I put it aside as the waiter walked up. "I'll have some root beer," I said to the waiter.

"I thought you liked Pep-" Ally stopped mid-sentence again. "And I'll have some coke," she then said. I stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"I'm really glad you agreed to hang out with me," I then said.

**ALLY'S POV**

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! "Excuse me," I said, holding back a barf. I ran off to the bathroom.

**TRISH'S POV**

"Why did Ally run off to the bathroom?" Kira asked me. I shrugged.

"Maybe she doesn't like the fact that 'Dez' is flirting with her," I replied.

"…That makes sense," Kira decided. "Dez is kinda weird."

"He's not that bad," I defended him. Kira looked at me.

"Wait, do you…?" she started.

"One shipping at a time, Kira!"

"Shipping?"

"When people think two people should get together?" Kira stared at me for a couple seconds. "Shipping?" She shook her head. "Whatever, let's just get Austin and Ally together, then we can deal with Dez." Kira rolled her eyes in reply and continued to spy on Austin and Ally.

**Short, but I ran out of ideas. And time.**

**And the title sucks, I know.**


	14. Truth & Tricksters

**Well now it's time for Trish and Kira to die!**

**Well not really. But they're definitely going to be in trouble.**

**Ready? Me too! :D**

Chapter 14 - Truth & Tricksters - Ally's POV

"Sorry D…austin," I quickly apologized as I returned from the bathroom after vomiting. Dez gave me a weird look but shrugged. "I was just a little…sick," I said.

"That's ok," Dez replied. Our drinks arrived and we ordered our food.

"I know we've just been friends for awhile," Dez said. I felt another barf coming on but held it back. "But I'm glad you're giving me a chance." He grabbed my hand. More barf…stop it Ally, stop it…

"Ok, I can't do this!" I finally screamed and stood up.

"What?" Dez asked me, confused.

"Look Dez, I know you're my friend and all, but I can't-" I started.

"Dez?"

"Enough with the stupid play!" I growled.

"Play?"

"Dez, serious- …you aren't Dez are you?"

"No… I'm Austin," he said, confused. I saw something click in his mind.

"Trish," I said at the same time as he said "Kira."

**KIRA'S POV**

"How's it going?" Trish asked me.

"They're talking…" I said. "Uh oh, Ally looks mad."

"Mad?"

"She just stood up… she's yelling… uh oh…"

"Kira, what's up? Kira?!" Trish cried anxiously. She stood up next to me just in time to see Austin and Ally staring at us from close up. "Eep!" Trish cried and fell backwards.

"Run!" I cried and we ran away from the Diner.

"Kira!" Ally called to me. I realized Austin had caught Trish a little while back and Ally was about to catch up with me. "Why would you do this?" she asked, a tear falling down her face.

"Because," I started. Unfortunately there was no continuation to that sentence.

"Kira, you totally embarrassed both of us," Ally told me, about to cry.

"Because I know how much you like each other," I finally said.

"But- but you- you but-" Ally tried to argue.

"I know you know Austin loves you, and _**I**_ know you love Austin, so Trish and I wanted you to become closer."

"But we already are close," Ally argued.

"Ally, Austin refused to go out with me because he loved you," I told her anxiously. For once she was silent. "Ally, you know that you love him. Why won't you admit it to yourself?" I saw a tear trickle down her face. She pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Kira," she told me through tears.

"That's my job," I replied cheerfully.

**ALLY'S POV**

I need to talk to Austin. Now. After giving Kira a short hug, I ran off to the Practice Room in order to find him, but only found Dez. Well this is an unlikely meeting.

"Hey Ally why aren't you on…our…date?" he asked, obviously feeling the same thing that I felt.

"I'm looking for Austin," I replied.

"He texted me to tell me he was on his way here," Dez said.

"Thanks Dez!" I said and headed outside. "Austin!" I cried as he walked in. However, on my way out of the practice room, I slipped on a puddle of water (I hope) and slammed into the gate at the edge of the little walkway. The bad part? We still needed to fix it. It snapped off and I flew to the bottom floor.

"Ally!" I heard Austin and Dez scream to me shortly before blacking out.

**Well that went a different direction than where I expected. What about you guys?**

**You think Ally will survive?**

**I think so. But maybe not. I'm still thinking of a happy ending, or a sad ending. I know you want a happy ending, but… **


	15. Hospitals & Horrors

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING :(**

**I TOTALLY FORGOT.**

**Sorry.**

**Now… is Ally ok or not? :D :D :D**

Chapter 15 - Hospitals & Horrors - Austin's POV

"Dez! Call 911!" I cried to Dez as I ran to Ally's side. Dez dashed back into the practice room while I removed Ally's body from the shattered fence. I felt her pulse. Good, she's alive. At least for  
now.

_I need to call Lester_, I quickly realized. "Stay with me Ally," I said quietly as I reached for my phone and dialed Lester's number.

"_Austin_?" he asked, confused. I realized how rarely I called him.

"Mr. Dawson, Ally's unconscious," I said anxiously, squeezing Ally's hand.

"_WHAT_?!" he screamed into the phone. I heard the ambulance's siren.

"The ambulance just arrived," I told him. "Meet us at the hospital."

"_Is she ok_?" he asked me anxiously.

"How should I know?! She's unconscious!" I cried and hung up, ignoring how rude I was to him. Dez headed downstairs (very slowly, mind you) as the paramedics rushed in and took Ally. They let us ride in the back of the ambulance with her, much to my relief. A few minutes later we arrived at the hospital.

**ALLY'S POV**

I woke up after who-knows-how-long to hear the doctor tell someone something. I carefully opened my eyes.

"She should be ok," the doctor said. "She'll wake up soon." I saw Austin, dad, and Dez standing in the doorway. As the doctor walked out, Austin, dad, and Dez headed in and sat in some of the chairs. I quickly closed my eyes, wanting to hear what they said.

"So what happened?" I heard dad say.

"She just ran out of the practice room and slipped," Austin said. I heard loud, fast footsteps.

"I'm so sorry I took so long!" Trish made it, I guess. Or… Mom was supposed to visit soon… could it be her? "Is Ally ok?!"

"Yeah, the doctor says she'll wake up in a little bit." That had to be Austin. Or was it Dez?

"Oh, good," Trish/Mom said.

"Take a seat," dad said. Or… maybe Austin.

"Thanks," Austin- no wait that was Dez- or Trish? No it was mom!

"I'm gonna get some chips, you want some?" dad asked. No Dez. No Trish! WAIT IT WAS AUSTIN. Or was it Dez?

"I'll take some _Doritos_," replied Austin. No wait dad. OH I'M SO CONFUSED. I tried to see who all was talking.

"Her eyes are open!" Austin cried. Darn it. Everyone gathered around me and I opened my eyes the rest of the way. So it WAS Trish! And I'm guessing Dez went for the chips cause he wasn't here.

"Hi," I moaned, trying to act like I just woke up.

"You've been listening to us, haven't you?" Austin said, crossing his arms. He knows me too well.

"…Maybe…" I said with a small grin.

"Are you ok?" Trish asked me anxiously.

"Yeah, I-" I said, trying to sit up. "Ow, head, head…" I grabbed my head and fell back down.

"Let's let Ally rest," dad said.

"No, I'm fine…" I said, still holding my head.

"I agree with Mr. Dawson," Trish said and started to leave, along with dad. Austin followed, but then stopped. He walked back to me.

"Ally?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Austin?" I responded.

"About earlier today, at the diner-"

"It wasn't your fault, it was Kira and Trish, and besides-"

"No, you don't like me, I should've just gotten over it and went back to Kira-"

"Austin, I-"

"And if I hadn't gotten over it you never would've tripped and-" I grabbed his arm and cut him off.

"Austin, it's not your fault," I said, and pulled myself up, despite the pain.

"But-" he tried again.

"Is this what I sound like all the time?" I asked him.

"…What?" he replied. I saw him grin a little though.

"The blabbering," I replied. He chuckled a little.

"Maybe a little," he said. I grinned at him. After a couple of seconds, he quickly averted his eyes and went back to the serious look.

"Austin, it's not your fault," I said again.

"I know…" he said quietly.

"Then what's wrong?" He responded by shaking his head. I looked at him for a couple of seconds, then thought of something.

"_Girl I can tell it's something  
Even when you say it's nothing…_" I sang quietly to him. He chuckled and looked at me again.

"Is it bad that I still like you?" he asked me quietly.

"No," I replied. "No it's not."

"It isn't?" he said, surprised.

"Because I like you too," I told him. He nervously smiled as we leaned in for our third first kiss. But this kiss was different.

It wasn't a random thing.

I wasn't resisting.

It was the perfect start of something that really started a long time ago, but we just didn't know it.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Austin and I are still dating (obviously- it's only been a few days), and Kira and I became best of friends. Well, obviously Trish is my best friend too, but Kira and I are definitely a lot closer.

"So what exactly happened in the hospital? You know, with you and Austin?" Kira asked me one day at the mall.

"We just talked," I said with a grin.

"Oh, so you can't tell me?" Kira said, jokingly angry. I laughed.

"It was just generally talking," I said. Kira wasn't convinced. "And maybe a kiss."

"I knew it!" Kira laughed.

"Whatever," I replied. We laughed for a couple seconds.

"Wow," she said. "It feels like just yesterday Trish and I were tricking you to get you together."

"I know, right?"

"…Speaking of Trish and getting people together, there's a little Dez situation…"

**And that's the end! Imma miss this story. But if you're a fan of P&F I'm going to get to work on my really old story "Flynn-Fletcher Family Vacation" now. And I may or may not make a Trez-type sequel. :)**


End file.
